You Rock My World
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Sam can't help these feelings for Mercedes. He sheds some secrets and gets his wish. One-shots of Both Mercedes and Sam singing MJ songs to each other!
1. You Rock My World

**SAM'S POV**

* * *

><p>I know Mercedes is going to kill me for telling the guys about our relationship, but I had to! I couldn't contain myself! I want to kiss her in front of everyone! I want show everyone that she was mine! And tomorrow during lunch I was going to show everyone how much she means to me! Even though we have been dating all summer, she is an amazing girl.<p>

"You're dating Mercedes?" Artie, Puck, Mike and Finn were in amazement. I just rolled my eyes smiling as I changed from my football uniform in to my regular clothes.

"Guys! I don't see much big deal to it. Why are all of you surprised?" Everyone looked at each other and didn't say a word. Then Puck came towards me slowly and suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

"This is your warning Trouty Lips, you hurt sexy mama, you will have to deal with me!" It was getting to point where he was crushing my shoulder. I went down onto my knees screaming for him to stop.

"Alright Puck!" I pushed his hand off my shoulder and I raised myself off of the floor. I cleared my throat as I saw Puck had already made his way back to where the rest of the guys were.

"Now, the reason why we didn't tell the Glee Club, was we are purely based on gossip, and if word had gotten out Mercedes and I had been dating well, it wouldn't be a picnic for us. People would have start rumors, and she and I aren't ready for all of that."

"But I truly can't contain myself from her anymore. Every time I see her I want to kiss her, hug her and I want to show everyone that she is mine. I want to show everyone that I am dating the most beautiful girl in the school."

"Don't forget Tina." Mike, who was defending his girlfriend, interrupted me.

"Yes Mike." I agreed with him and tried to continue but I was interrupted.

"And Lauren. I have that feeling with her, but only in my pants." Finn almost looked like he wanted to barf, that's when Puck smacked him on his chest.

"Yes Puck." I waited for the guys to stop talking and continued, but again I was cut short.

"And don't forget Rachel." Finn had added his remark last minute, which got me pissed.

"GUYS! Would you let me finish?" Everyone nodded and let me continue.

"So what I had in mind was to perform to her in front of the school tomorrow during lunch, at the place you guys performed 'Empire State of Mind'" Artie looked intrigued by my idea.

"What song do you have in mind?" Artie had said smiling waiting for my answer. Thankfully this was his area of expertise. I bend down to his level and answered his question.

"I think you wouldn't mind helping me perform one of Michael Jackson's songs would you Artie?" He raised his hands and started praising.

"YO MJ! MJ YO!" I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the guys.

* * *

><p><strong>BOLD are the guys<strong>

_Italic is Sam_

The next day lunch had arrived, and I couldn't help but to see my girl. Boy does she look fine today. I smiled at her from afar and she waved quickly throwing me her radiant smile. She took a seat next to Tina, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Lauren, and Brittany.

I turned to look at the Glee club band that was getting ready to perform; somehow they are apparently everywhere we are. I also nodded at the guys who were in position. Them and myself had a word written on our shirts and were covered by our sweaters. It was like our "Born this Way" performance, for this we also went to Ms. Pillsbury for help.

I snapped my fingers and the band began performing.

_Ho...oh..._

Once the song started and my voice was heard everyone started watching me, even my nervous girlfriend.

_My life will never be the same_

_'Cause girl, you came and changed_

_The way I walk_

_The way I talk_

I slowly made eye contact with Mercedes and I winked at her. Then I noticed all eyes were on her. Puck, Artie, Finn and Mike were dancing in the background.

_I cannot explain the things I feel for you_

_But girl, you know it's true_

_Stay with me, fulfill my dreams_

_And I'll be all you'll need_

The guys started singing the melodies

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels so right** _(Girl)_

**I've searched for the perfect love all my life** (_All my_

_life)_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels like I** _(Like I)_

**Have finally found her perfect love is mine** (_See, I_

_finally found, come on, girl)_

I made to Mercedes and she couldn't stop smiling. She started covering her face in disbelieve that I was singing to her.

You rocked my world you know you did

**And everything I own I give **_(You rocked my world)_

The rarest love, who'd think I find

**Someone like you to call mine **_(You rocked my world)_

Kurt and the rest of the girls started cheering when I grabbed Mercedes' hand and kissed it.

**You rocked my world you know you did** _(Girl)_

**And everything I own I give** _(I want you, girl)_

The rarest love, who'd think I find

**Someone like you to call mine **_(You rocked my world)_

_Some time I knew that love would bring_

_This happiness to me_

_I tried to keep my sanity_

_I waited patiently_

_Girl, you know it seems_

_My life is so complete_

_Our love that's true because of you_

_Are doing what you do_

I stroked her cheek and she kissed my hand.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I** _(Oh)_

**Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all**

**my life** _(Searched for all my life)_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find

_(Whoa...oh...oh...)_

**Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right **_(Whoa, girl)_

**You rocked my world you know you did** _(Come on, come_

_on, come on, come on)_

**And everything I own I give**

**The rarest love, who'd think I find**

**Someone like you to call mine** _(You rocked my world)_

I started moving just like I sort did when I was singing Justin Bieber, but this time I was for Mercedes, a girl who in fact mattered. She couldn't stop giggling.

**You rocked my world** _(You rocked my world_), **you know**

**you did**

**And everything I own I give** _(Girl, girl, girl)_

The rarest love, who'd think I find

**Someone like you to call mine **_(You rocked my world)_

I turned to the guys who seemed like they were doing the hustle. Really guys?

I grabbed her off the table and started twirling her around.

_Girl, I know that this is love_

_I felt the magic all in the air_

I grabbed her waist and we started dancing like we did at prom.

_And girl, I'll never get enough_

_That's why I always have to have you here, hoo_

I left her and started singing my heart out to her. She placed her hands on her heart and tried not to cry.

**You rocked my world** _(You rocked my world),_ **you know**

**you did**

**And everything I own I give** _(Look what you did to_

_me, baby, yeah)_

The rarest love, who'd think I find

**Someone like you to call mine** _(You rocked my world)_

**You rocked my world, you know you did** _(Know you did,_

_baby)_

**And everything I own I give** _('Cause you rocked my_

_world)_

**The rarest love, who'd think I find**

Someone like you to call mine

* * *

><p>As soon as the song ended, the guys ran up to where I was and unzipped all of our sweaters and it read. I was first, then Mike, Finn Artie and last was Puck. And it read;<p>

**Mercedes You Rock My World**

Everyone from the from Glee club couldn't stop cheering, especially Santana. Mercedes' eyes finally gave in and she started crying. I grabbed her and she started crying onto my shoulder.

"Did you like it?" I waited patiently for her answer as I turned to see the guys were surrounded by the Glee girls who were checking out their shirts.

"I love you." Her answer made me smile so big. I grabbed her chin and kissed her as the rest of the Glee Club filled out ears with aww's.

She wiped the tears and hand in hand we walked to class, with the Glee Club behind us cheering us on. As for the rest of the school, to hell with them. I had my girl, and I was showing her off. She was mine, and only mine.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKES LIKED IT! There is a part of the song where it says "dark child" when i heard that i said to myself, i could see Sam singing this to Mercedes. Please Review it means a lot<strong>


	2. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Okay, i had this song stuck in my head! AHH! And i couldnt help myself! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

What I planned to do was crazy and Mercy would probably kill me for doing it as well. But ever since we had gotten back together and erasing all those sad memories of her singing that Whitney song to me; I wanted to sing to her something that would show her how much I still love her. I was pretty damn nervous, I had enlisted the help of the New Directions and they were all on board of getting the quad to look like a music video. Kurt helped me with the outfit, which was something I didn't have to think twice about. Artie was in charge of my microphone and he programmed it to blast my voice throughout every speaker in school. Puck, Finn, Mike, Blaine, and Rory were going to create a barrier, in case my lady tries to escape. Quinn, Sugar, Tina, Rachel, Santana and Brittany were going to harmonize with me. Everything was ready, but I needed History to finish so I could run to the choir room and get ready, thank goodness out of all the classes I had; Mercy wasn't in this one. The bell rang and I darted out the classroom and ran towards the choir room.

"Sam! Hurry up, you only have three minutes to change and meet Artie in the quad." Kurt handed me a navy blue silk shirt with a white shirt to go underneath. I took off my shirt revealing my chest, but I was acting all weird only to find Kurt showing no interest. _Of course not, he has Blaine!_ I thought. I chuckled and I put on the white shirt then the navy blue shirt. As I was buttoning up the blue silky shirt, Kurt freaked.

"No! You have to leave the blue shirt unbutton so the white shirt underneath can be visible! Haven't you seen the music video?" I had completely forgotten about that, thank god Kurt was here to remind me.

"Now, here are your black pants, shoes, socks and a long white strip of fabric to act like your belt. Now hurry up, you only have a minute. We'll all be waiting for you in the quad." I nodded as he ran out the room. I quickly finished putting the finishing touches of my outfit and I made my way towards the quad, trying not to bump into Mercedes.

"Hey Sam man, you ready?" Puck said to me before punching me playfully on my stomach.

"Yeah, Artie cue my mic." Puck left to his spot and that's when I saw her. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her curves beautifully and that was a little bit higher than her knees. Her hair was curly and had make-up that looked natural. I could see she was mad and uncomfortable because she kept pulling her dress down and kept talking to Santana while giving her confused and angry looks.

I looked to Artie and as he gave me thumbs up, I started off.

"Hey!" I screamed so loud I attracted everyone's attention, including Mercy's, whose mouth slid wide open once she saw me.

I started walking down the stairs of the quad in a slick way; silence blew as you could only hear the tap of my shoes as they kept walking down each step. I looked up at Mercy had her hands across her chest and was a little bit pissed off, but I'm about to turn that frown upside down.

"You knock me off of my feet now, baby. Hooo." I turned around twirling three times and popped my chest, which cued the music in the background. Mercedes was turning bright red by the second and she started walking away from me. I was shocked and I didn't know what to do, I turned to my friends who were telling me to go after her and so I did without breaking character.

Hey Pretty Baby With The

High Heels On

You Give Me Fever

Like I've Never, Ever Known

**Mercedes turned around giving me uncomfortable eyes, she was really nervous but she isn't the one singing for her in front of the entire school**

You're Just A Product Of

Loveliness

I Like The Groove Of

Your Walk,

Your Talk, Your Dress

**I winked at her as I moved my eyes up and down her black dress. I have to remind myself to thank Santana. She finally shot me a wide smile and nodded her head playfully. **

I Feel Your Fever

From Miles Around

I'll Pick You Up In My Car

And We'll Paint The Town

Just Kiss Me Baby

And Tell Me Twice

That You're The One For Me

**Mercedes started walking away once more but bumped into Puck and Mike. Puck nodded his head and let her know they weren't going to move. Mercedes turned around and placed her hands on her hips and I continued singing.**

The Way You Make Me Feel

(The Way You Make Me Feel)

You Really Turn Me On

(You Really Turn Me On)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

(You Knock Me Off Of

My Feet)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

**I was really thankful the girls were harmonizing with me! i was so nervous! Mercedes huffed and now started walking on the other side of the quad when she bumped into Finn and Blaine. Blaine grabbed her body and turned her around to face me.**

I Like The Feelin' You're

Givin' Me

Just Hold Me Baby And I'm

In Ecstasy

**She stayed there watching me trying to fight back a smile, as I walked towards her. I started circling around her as I kept my eyes on every inch of her body.**

Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine

To Five

To Buy You Things To Keep

You By My Side

**Once she saw what I was doing she teasingly pushed me away from her.**

I Never Felt So In Love Before

Just Promise Baby, You'll

Love Me Forevermore

I Swear I'm Keepin' You

Satisfied

'Cause You're The One For Me

**Mercedes finally started swaying her body towards the music. She started giggling when I started dancing with her. Then bit her lip when I did a body roll.**

The Way You Make Me Feel

(The Way You Make Me Feel)

You Really Turn Me On

(You Really Turn Me On)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

Now Baby-Hee!

(You Knock Me Off Of

My Feet)

My Lonely Days Are Gone-

A-Acha-Acha

(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Acha-Ooh!

**Mercedes winked at me and then started walking on purpose this time. She started strutting through the quad as her hips rocked slowly. **

Go On Girl!

Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!

Go On Girl!

**I ran to her, lifting her in my arms and spinning her causing Mercy to laugh.**

The Way You Make Me Feel

(The Way You Make Me Feel)

You Really Turn Me On

(You Really Turn Me On)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

(You Knock Me Off Of

My Feet)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

**The song had ended and we were showered with screams, cheers and applauses coming from every inch of the quad and the school. I saw students sticking their heads out the classroom windows cheering for us. I even saw Sue yelling and pumping up the crowd with her megaphone.**

Mercedes pushed in the center of the quad as I bowed my head to everyone. That's when I pulled Mercedes into a kiss and I could hear everyone going even crazy.

Parting from her lips she kissed my nose.

"That was awesome! You looked so sexy and your voice! Lord, have you been taken MJ lessons with Artie?" I laughed at her and pulled her into another kiss. I was happy to be back with her, she was only person I ever wanted. There wasn't going to be anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it wasnt too corny! Anyway, im still not sure if i should do little one-shots of MJ songs! Not just Sam but Mercedes will sing them too! We'll see! Please Review! it means a lot!<strong>


End file.
